Conventional bedding typically consists of a mattress pad, a fitted sheet, a flat sheet, a comforter and/or a blanket. While a user is sleeping, he or she may kick the top coverings (flat sheet, comforter, and/or blanket) off the bed, resulting in an uncomfortable chill, or the monopolization of the top covering from another sleeping user, resulting in an unpleasant night of sleep or lack thereof. After waking up, the user may be in a hurry to leave, and consequently may leave an unmade and unsightly bed. Even if the user has time to make the bed, adjusting the lower coverings and top coverings may prove too burdensome and time-consuming for daily bed-making. The problem of making a bed is exacerbated when a user's bed is directly against a wall, or of a particularly high or low height.
Several inventions have attempted to remedy these problems, including, U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,927, issued to Lachmar, which discloses a bed-roll type bedding apparatus comprising a contoured top sheet, a bottom sheet and a blanket. However, the Lachmar apparatus is more like a sleeping bag for a conventional mattress and, in so doing, confines the user on three edges, as with a sleeping bag. In securing the foot end of the bedding, the Lachmar apparatus does not allow the user the freedom to move his or her feet.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,368, issued to Schuetze, discloses a combination bedspread and sleeping enclosure that imprisons the user's feet at a closed foot end. Further, Schuetze does not teach a top cover that extends over the sides of the bed, thus making the bedding look substantially different from conventional bedding. Finally, the fastening means of the Schuetze apparatus are exposed to the user, resulting in additional discomfort and unsightliness.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,741, issued to Wheeler, discloses another zippered bed covering system with an upper cover, middle cover, and lower cover. However, Wheeler's single zipper is not concealed, and use of a single zipper means that the bedding does not fully envelop the user. Therefore, a co-user may still monopolize the covers while sleeping.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a bedding apparatus that is adaptable for multiple users, may be used with a conventional mattress, allows a user freedom from foot confinement, and also allows a user to easily and efficiently make the bed to look like conventional bedding is being used, thereby enhancing the appearance of the bed when not in use.